Hitokui
|image name=Hitokui_colored.png |english=Hitokui |unnamed team=No |kanji=人食い |romaji=Hitokui |literal=Biting |ref=''The Big, Big Bads: Story Concept'' |affiliations=Ōtsutsuki Clan |leaders=Tenmu Ōtsutsuki |shippuden=No |media=Manga }} is a organization created by Tenmu Ōtsutsuki and eleven other members from his clan who are active thirty-five years after the . The group was formed out of anger, among certain members of the Ōtsutsuki, towards humanity for following the "traitor" Hagoromo in enslaving the former leader of the clan: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Like their former leader, they are possessive of chakra and fulfill this need by eating shinobi in order to obtain their chakra. Their main goal is to lead the world into a full-scale, bloody conflict in order to saturate the earth with blood, resulting in the recreation of the Shinju. As such, Hitokui, though taking a minor role in the initial arc, became the primary antagonistic force of the Rebirth series. Summary Hitokui, at any time, is comprised of no more than twelve primary members: all from the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Though not shinobi, in the traditional sense, they have the ability to wield and manipulate chakra and are considered S-rank criminals by the shinobi world at large. Members work as much on their own as they do in a cohesive unit, though, unlike other , operate mostly in secrecy and through deception rather than out in the open. Aside from the twelve main members, Hitokui has agents, not among the Ōtsutsuki Clan, who serve as spies (or in other capacities) spread out across the entire shinobi world, allowing them to move in shadows without revealing themselves. History Formation Hitokui was formed on the surface of the thirty-five years before the start of Rebirth, in the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War, during a schism in the Ōtsutsuki Clan. The faction that would become Hitokui argued that Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was a traitor who turned on the clan's ancient leader, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and enslaved her in the Moon. After learning that the events had been repeated again on earth during the recent war, the future members of Hitokui, lead by Tenmu Ōtsutsuki, agreed that humans had outstayed their welcome on the planet and that they were to be wiped off of the planet's surface. Land of Craters arc Though Hitokui's role in the sudden and mysterious destruction of the Land of Craters is unclear, they were involved in someway in the country's demise and are said to be behind Kokushi no Naraku's actions. Goals Secondary Purpose Hitokui is a cannibalistic organization. They consume humans in order to take in their chakra, which acts as a form of nourishment for them. Short term, by merely feeding on the fresh blood of humans, members of the organization can attain a weaker version of the same result. In order to achieve this result, they set elaborate traps in order to draw curious victims in. Once the trap is sprung, they ambush the potential victim, kill them and eat them in order to consume their chakra. Main Goal Hitokui's true purpose stems from the anger they direct towards humanity for sealing away their clan's ancient matriarch. Despising all of humanity, Hitokui seeks to draw the entire shinobi world into a prolonged bloody conflict, which will saturate the earth in blood: giving birth to another Shinju. Using the power of the fruit which would then blossom from the Shinju, the leader of the organization, Tenmu Ōtsutsuki would obliterate humanity from the face of the planet, allowing the Ōtsutsuki Clan to flourish on the surface of the planet once again. Wardrobe Hitokui members have a very distinctive wardrobe. Members wear attire which consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a series of black belts, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both black trousers and similarly colored trench boots. Each coat also bears the emblem of the Ōtsutsuki Clan on its back. Some members, particularly the more flamboyant, pair this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as hooded capes or cloaks, to distinguish themselves. Members Associates * Kokushi no Naraku (Responsible for the destruction of the Land of Craters) Trivia * According to Ten Tailed Fox, though the main twelve members of the group are part of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, they are not directly related to Kaguya and her sons. References